Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover
by Attila12
Summary: Shaymin hates how people judge her based on her appearence. But then she finds someone who does not. Sageshipping


This is my first oneshot. I wanted to try a shipping of my own creation. I call it Sageshipping, or Shaymin x Uxie I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER

All my life I have been judged based on appearences. Some people either love me or hate me for my legendary ability. The ability to turn barren wastelands into huge fields of beautiful flowers. Others love or hate me for the way I look. They see me as a cute little hedgehog who just happens to be a legendary with the ability to make pretty flowers grow. Nothing more. I hate it. Nobody bothers to look past my exterior. Nobody bothers to see the inner me, the real me. Hasn't anyone heard that old saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover'? When people learn that I am legendary, they often get a look of surprise or disgust. "How can a little thing like that be a legendary?" they often exclaim. Well, I'm not the only little legendary and the others are not mocked. Why? Because they have actual, usefull, abilities. I have all the power of any other legendary, but my nearly useless ability gets me mocked. Yes, I created Floaroma Town, but apparently that is not enough. People do not think of how much power I have. They assume that I am only legendary due to my ability. Hello! Meganium has the power to bring dead plants back to life and it is NOT a legendary. You need to have extraordinary power to be considered legendary and, beleive it or not, I AM legendary. I have talked to Arceus about my problem on several occasions...

------------------------------------------------------------

_"Why did you give me such a useless ability? I did you make me so cute and weak looking?" I said. "You were made the way you are for a reason," she replied. "What reason?" I inquired. "You must find that out on your own," she stated._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah, really usefull. I used to think that those who loved me, loved me for who I am. But then I found out that Heatran was only dating me because he thought I was pretty! I wanted to cry and eat a tub of Ben & Jerry's and blow Heatran's brains out at the same time. I ended up breaking up with that fathead. I will not be used for my looks. I want to be seen as myself. I want people to see the real me and love me for my personality. But it seems as if no one is willing to look past physical appearences and see the soul that is inside.

I sigh sadly. 'Stop thinking such depressing thoughts' I tell myself. I could really use some cheering up and relaxation. I see my lilac bush and walk over to it. I love the scent of lilacs. They always make me feel better when I feel like crap. I enhale their heavenly aroma and a small smile appears on my lips. I climb into the little gap between the branches where soft grass grows between them and lay down. This is my favorite resting place in the field and I often hide my stuff here. I grab one of the pecha berries I have storred in here and take a bite. The sweet, juicy flavor brightens my mood a bit more. I smile in contentment and spot the last thing that I usually use to brighten my mood and relax. My MP3Player. I stole it a long time ago from a human who fell asleep in the meadow. I felt guilty about it for awhile, but it is my favorite possession. I take it off the branch I keep it on and place the headphones over my small ears. I hit the 'on' button and the upbeat, yet relaxing, melodies work their magic. I feel my eyelids drooping and I yawn. I am almost asleep when I hear a familiar voice say "Hello? Shaymin? Are you here?" I growl a little. I hate when someone shows up to visit right when I'm on the verge of sleep. I am too groggy to tell for sure who it is. I hit the 'off' button on my MP3Player and put it back on its branch. Then I pull the headphones off my ears and put them on the branch as well. I manage to drag my groggy, and slightly grumpy, butt out of my resting place and go to see who my visitor is.

I see him floating about three yards away from my lilac bush, his twin tails swaying gently in the wind. "Hello Uxie!" I call. He turns in my direction and comes closer. "Hello Shaymin. I was wondering wear you were!" he said brightly. "I was in my bush listening to music," I say a bit sarcastically. I mentally chastise myself. I shouldn't be rude to him just because he had a horrible sence of timing. "Someone's a bit grumpy," he laughs. "Did I disturb your rest?" I look up at him, a bit surprised. He is the 'being of knowledge', but it is still kinda surprising that he figured out why I was grumpy on his own. "Yeah, but it's okay. What brings you out here anyway?" I ask, trying to sound polite. "As you know, Lake Acuity gets pretty cold. Every now and then I like to get away to a warm place like this. Besides, I love the beautiful perfume that the flowers here give off," he replies, smiling. Again, I am surprised. I too love the scent of the flowers best, but most people only pay attention to how pretty the flowers look. "Your psychic energy shows surprise. Why is that?" Uxie inquires. I look up at him again. "Most people only think about how pretty the flowers look and don't really care for how they smell," I reply. He nods. It looks like he understands what I mean. He descends until his bottom comes to rest on the soft, green grass. I sence that he wants me to come closer. I obey and sit beside him. "Shaymin, if anyone were to see my eyes, that person's memory would be wiped. For this reason I must keep my eyes closed and never open them. Thus, I am blind," he says. Duh! I want to kick myself. I cannot beleive that it never occured to me that he is blind! "But," he continues, "I do not mind much. Thanks to my condition I cannot judge things based on appearence. You know how they say 'don't judge a book by its cover'? Well I can't. This means that I look deeper. I concentrate on the aroma of flowers and I see the personalities of others instead of their physical appearence." I cannot beleive my ears. I had been thinking about these very things earlier! "I was thinking about something very similar to that before you came," I confess. "I was thinking about how much I hate when people judge me based on my looks or my legendary ability." He smiles and pulls me into his embrace. My cheeks grow hot and I feel as if a bunch of Butterfree are fluttering around in my stomach. "There's another reason I came here," he says. The blush in my cheeks deepens. "I love talking to you. You are smart, funny and have a unique outlook on life. You look deeper than physical appearence, like I do, and that is not something that is seen often." A chill runs up my spine. He looks like he wants to say more. What is it that he wants to say? He smiles and gently leans forward a bit. My heart goes wild as I feel his soft lips caress mine. He pulls away after a moment and says happily "I love you Shaymin." I smile, the blush still present in my cheeks. "I love you too Uxie," I sigh dreamily.

We are in a field of beautiful flowers on a sunny day with perfect, fluffy clouds dotting the beautiful blue sky. Most girls would concentrate on this, but I am concentrating on the singing of the birds, the aroma of the flowers, and the feel of Uxie's soft fur against my own. One of the best things of the entire situation was that I know Uxie is concentrating on the same things that I am. We sigh happily and spend the rest of the day like this. We watch the sunset together and fall asleep listening to the Kricketune play their nightime songs. One of my last thoughts before falling asleep, smiling and in his arms, is 'now I know what the heck Arceus was talking about'.


End file.
